A Planned Accident
by skiangel12345
Summary: What if Rick Riordan had a daughter who was a demigod?
1. Intro

Jump. Duck. Notch. Aim. Shoot. Run. Duck. Punch.

Oh yeah. Normal Friday night. Fighting monsters in the middle of Chicago. You might be wondering why I'm fighting monsters, well, welcome to the life of a demigod.

Cool, your thinking? Think again. Would you want to constantly be chased down by monsters every time you use your cellphone? And to think I just got the new Iphone I've been begging my dad for for forever! Now I can only use it with the wi-fi turned off. No roaming or 3g. Serious bummer.

You might wonder, or you might have completely skipped over the fact about my dad, not my parents. I only, until recently, had a dad. But now I have a mom, and to be honest, she's awesome. So I only have a dad because I am a demigod. Our godly parents don't raise us, and my dad isn't even biologically my dad, but since when did that matter?

You ever read those Percy Jackson books by Rick Riordan? Yeah, that's my dad. And all those books, you read them and were like 'Yeah right!' but all that stuff is totally true. My dad's the scribe of Camp Half-Blood, the camp for demigods or Half-bloods like me. So he wrote down everything that happened in our camp from Percy's point of view. Guess he figured that was more interesting than a narrative.

Cool, huh?

I kinda skipped to the whole fighting scene, so now I'll go back to how it all started.


	2. Chapter 1

"Emmy, come down to dinner."

I slammed my book down that I had been reading and sprinted down the stairs. Dad didn't like it when I was late to dinner. He wouldn't get mad or start to yell, but I knew better. _Dang, _I thought. That was an awesome book, or stack of papers. It was a rough draft my dad was working on getting published. He was adding to it everyday, almost like he was documenting real life events, but I knew better than that.

I sat down to my favorite meal, mac and cheese. Yummy.

"Dad, I got the part where Percy is getting the Curse of the River Styx. I can't wait to read the rest, you need to think of it and write it first, of course. You better make Annabeth and Percy better get together."

"I've told you a million times, I only document the story, I don't come up with it. How was your day at school."

Oh... school was a rocky subject. "Ummm, school was pretty good. I just can't seem to stay still, and all the letters just pop off the pages."

It was true. I was Dyslexic and ADHD. Not a great combination. My mom had also given me up for adoption when I was little, and my Dad had adopted me. Now we live together, just the two of us, after his wife was killed in a car accident. He has never elaborated on it, and I wonder what else there is to it.

"Just keep working hard and eventually it will all come together. Trust me it happens to all de- the best of us."

I wondered what it was he was going to say. He always seemed like he was hiding something from me. I hoped that wasn't the case.

"Unfortunately sweets, I have to go into the office tonight. The editors need to check over the book I'm working on."

"Oh that's fine. That will leave me like 6 hours to do my homework. Just enough, or maybe not."

"Ok, see ya later."

He kissed me on the check and walked out the door. I should probably start on my homework, but hey, I've got issues. So I went outside. Underneath my apartment there were 11 others. Yeah, we lived in apartment 12a. So I went down the stairs because I didn't feel like pressing the button and waiting for the elevator to get all the way up here. When I got to the last step, I walked out the doors to the moon shining in my face. I always liked moonlight for some reason. I always felt more alive during the night. I felt like running a marathon now. Ha! Yeah right, but a run would do me good. Good thing I always wore sneakers and had my ipod. I put my earbuds in and started to jog into the depths of the city of Manhattan.

Since it's a city, Manhattan never is really quiet, but tonight it was especially loud. But different noises then usual. No car horns or people yelling, but noises that sounded almost like...fighting? I kept going to find the source of the noise. On my way, I noticed that the statue of the pig that was usually to my right, was gone. Hmm maybe I was just tired. As I got deeper into the city, I heard noises that sounded like clanking metal. Cars were in the roads with people just sleeping in them. That definitely wasn't normal, even for Manhattan. Maybe I was dreaming. Yeah that was it. I kept going in this weird dream of mine. I ran until the Empire State Building. Kids, who looked only a little older than me, (I was 13) were fighting... monsters. How could they be fighting monsters? What was happening. Some kid with green eyes and black hair, who looked like water was swirling around him, yelled at me to watch out and stabbed a monster with a long bronze sword. Another girl with spiky black hair yelled at me to grab a weapon and fight. She looked totally out of place as a goth girl with a silver tiara on. They wanted me to fight? Well it is a dream, thus I can't die, so I might as well try.

"Throw me a weapon!" I yelled

She tossed a silver bow at me and then whipped a quiver of arrows. I slung the quiver across my back and picked up the bow. I had never held a bow before, but it seemed to fit right into my hands. I took and arrow out and strung it. I aimed at a monster coming at me, well an imaginary monster, and released. Perfect shot, right to the head. He disintegrated into golden dust. This was kind of fun. And my ADHD helped me stay on my feet. I kept running through my made up dream world, that somehow seemed familiar to me, until I saw a tall man with black hair. I shot a monster to my left just as the man turned around.

It was dad.


	3. Chapter 2

SORRY! I forget the disclaimers...

Everything belongs to Rick Riordan

Reviews are appreciated. PM me about anything changes you want to see or anything else

* * *

Now it really must be a dream. Why would my dad be in the middle of a battle field. And why was I here? He strode toward me and I backed away.

"Em, I can explain."

"I know it's just a dream. I'm sure you can."

"Oh no. Lets get you back to the house. C'mon. Hurry!"

He ran the way we came and I followed. As we were running, I saw the pig I had been wondering about. It was flying around. Guess in my dream, it came to life.

We arrived home and went up the stairs. I sat on the couch just like I normally would. I grabbed at my necklace like a nervous habit, it was a silver half moon locket.

"Emma, we have a lot to talk about." Dad said.

"Great, but lemme wake up first."

"Em, your not dreaming."

"Yeah sure, whatever"

I walked into my room and the bed was empty. Messy as if I had just woken up, which is the way I always leave it. Oh God! All of that was real wasn't it!?

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"All that stuff I just saw..."

"Yes. It was real."

And then it hit me. That boy with sea green eyes, that girl with spiky hair, those were Percy and Thalia. Characters from my dad's stories. My dad wasn't lying when he said that he only recorded the stories, he didn't create them. Everything my dad wrote about was true. That's why it all seemed vaguely familiar.

"I can see through the Mist."

The Mist was something that sheltered the events of the God world from the mortals. Instead of seeing the battle, they saw something completely normal.

"That's not everything. I am the Senior Scribe of a Camp you know about-"

"Camp Half Blood."

"Thats right. Everything I write down in my books, well its real. My next book, is about what you just saw. I didn't make anything up. Although many people think I am an amazing writer because of it, but no. They are all stories of real events that actually happened."

"I met Percy and Thalia."

"Indeed you did. Two very good kids."

"So how do I fit into this all? Why can I see through it?" I feared that I already new that answer.

"Well Em. You're a demigod."


	4. Chapter 3

And that would be the reason I only have one parent, am dyslexic, and ADHD. I'm a demigod folks.

"So who is my real mom?"

"She will tell you when the time is right."

I could think of a million mother's I could have. I could be Athena's daughter and be a sister of Annabeth and be really super smart. Probably not, but you never know. Or I could be Demeter's daughter, since I always did like nature. I could be a daughter of Aphrodite, but probably not, considering I'm not really the lovey-dovey type. Hestia and Artemis were out because they were the maiden goddesses. Unlike Athena, who had children out of her head. I couldn't be Hera's daughter either because she was sworn to only be with Zeus in order to set a good example. I didn't care either way. I was a demigod.

"So when do I get to go to Camp Half Blood?"

"On Monday... maybe"

"Aren't monsters going to come attack me, now that I have found out?"

"They are a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh, you mean with the whole war going on now?"

"Yes."

"Can I go help?"

"No. You will immediately get killed. I will not have that. You are not properly trained."

"But- but-"

"And that is the end of this discussion."

I may be a trouble maker, but I knew when I could and couldn't push my boundaries, and this time I couldn't. Dad would never let me go if I broke this rule. So I would just have to wait it out until Monday. It was Friday night now. Typical Friday night.

"Ok well if I can't then can I go see-"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

I sprung up from the couch and ran to open the door. I was so excited for everything.

I swung the door open and there stood my best friend Anastasia, and she was... hairy. Her lower body had been replaced with the body of a goat. She was a _satyr._ Just like Grover, Percy's _satyr _escort.

"Listen Scribe Riordan," Anastasia said, " I know this wasn't what we agreed on but I think it is time for her to know. Listen Emmy, your a-"

"Demigod" I finished for her, "Thanks, but your like 10 minutes late for that convo Ana."

"Oh well then," Ana grabbed an aluminum can from the counter and chowed down.

"Ummm EW!" I said, "Who does that?"

"Half goat. I eat whatever I can find."

"Oh.. Ok."

She sat on the couch and we just talked. All about the camp I would go to and everything I would see. Of course I already new everything, since I had read all my dad's book. I already felt like I was a part of their life. Of course, they hadn't met me, and had no idea that their scribe had a daughter, so the feeling wasn't mutual, but I could live in my fantasy world for a little bit longer, before I had to wake up and come back to 'reality.'

Ana reluctantly said goodbye at 10 and went home. I wondered where home really was for her. Did she really have parents? I mean I'm sure she did, but who were a _satyr's _parents'?

Dad had long since gone to his room, but I doubted he went to bed, knowing my dad . He was probably fretting about how I would have to go to a camp to protect myself from monsters.

I threw off my sweats and t-shirt and climbed into to another t-shirt. I crawled into bed and was instantly tired. I guess shooting a few arrows really does make you tired. I hit the pillow, and even thought I was freaked out about camp, I immediately fell asleep.

But my tiredness didn't stop the dreams.


End file.
